A Passionate Hunger for Music
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: ALL


**A Passionate Hunger for Music  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>After certain types of music, it's not unusual to feel slightly ravenous, right? ONE-SHOTSOULXMAKA/AU/SLIGHTLY OOC/LIME (not lemon. =.=)

**Rating:**  
>TM. It's more Lime than anything. You decide in the reviews and I'll change it straight away.

**Word Count:**  
>1, 341<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>^ See that. It means I don't own shit. :P<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. The dark night sky camouflaged the black curtains that framed it. A large dark oak desk sat in front of the large window with a black piano to the far left and a fireplace to the right. A sea of blood that felt like soft velvet covered the floors. It was truly a magnificent study.<p>

A man with snow white hair and dark, malevolent red eyes walked in wearing a fine suit of black silk. He commented on how overrated rich people were, amused at his on hypocrisy. Taking a seat behind the desk, he tired himself doing needless paperwork. His job would have been the death of him but for a certain person who worked for him, he endured it.

A soft knock was heard and was acknowledged. An ash blonde haired woman in a black maid outfit entered holding a tray of tea, coffee and baked delights. He sighed in exasperation. They should've known by now that he wasn't a fan of sweet delicacies such as the ones on silver tray but he allowed them to be placed on the small table by the fireplace.

The female curtsied and took her leave, her olive eyes glowing under her half-veil from the light the fire cast.

'Wait!' the man called with authority. She stopped nervously, having never been asked anything by the young master.

'Y-Yes, sir?' she asked, feigning fragility. She was suspicious of him but didn't want to show it, also afraid of the request.

'May you please place the tea on my desk? I'm drowned in my work and cannot afford to be taken away from it,' he said. She sighed in relief mentally, continuing to not voice her thoughts of the rich. She wanted to finish the Academy and teach, gaining a job she needed apart from the part-time one she has (much to her annoyance and dismay) and more money than said job. Just thinking about it made her annoyed but she steadied her hands and placed the tea on his desk. He was the only reason why she endured such 'torture' but she would never admit it to herself until he made a move. Maybe not even then.

'Would you like some of the confections available?' she asked, gesturing to the tray of cupcakes and macaroons and cakes. She blushed slightly under his gaze. Anytime longer than her usual thirty seconds in the area rendered her helpless as her heartbeat sped to an unusual rate.

'I'm not hungry just yet,' he sighed, standing and walking towards her, leaning on his desk and twirling her hair in his fingers. He was very close to her and she could feel her heart almost burst. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping he wouldn't see them under the black veil. 'But probably something else would satisfy my tastes…'

'What would that be sir? I will ask the cook to prepare the meal for you,' she said, her voice straining and very noticeably considering the distance. He slipped his hands around her waist from behind her back and his lips placed themselves on her neck.

'I hope you can at least figure that out,' he said, smirking as she shivered at every kiss he made.

'Wh-What are you doing?' she yelled, trying to push him off but only to be licked on her lobe which made her blush deeply.

'Just enjoy it,' he whispered huskily. She blushed deeper (if that were possible) as she was pushed onto his desk, papers scattering everywhere and the tea left to soak into the red carpet.

He hovered over and kissed her passionately on the lips, holding her by the waist. He tugged at the zipper of the dress while making his way to her neck then right above her chest. He loosened his tie, breathing hard as she stubbornly tried not to even sound a moan of pleasure which was bubbling in her throat. He teased her by licking her neck right near her lobe, nibbling at it and making his way down to her shoulders. He could feel her heartbeat reverberate to his lips and smirked again.

He drew circles on her back as he pulled her dress off and made butterfly kisses down to her navel. She finally let out a moan as he went lower. The strap of her bra fell from her shoulder and he straightened himself up to lick at the crease between her breasts. She moaned again, now not being able to stop the sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth. She gripped her upper arm which pushed her breasts further towards him, her nails digging into her own flesh.

He slowly allowed one of his hands to make its way down to the warmth between her legs, caressing the heat felt from outside the fabric of her underwear. She panted with each rub of her womanhood and moaned with each bite at her breasts making him equally stimulant as his pants were becoming way too tight. Her wetness soon soaked through the thin layer of her underwear and made its way on his hand. He raised his hand towards him and licked at it, making her heat up even more in embarrassment and in a sensually stimulating way. She tried to hold her sacred area to try and stop the pulsating from it but even her own touch set her off. He made her lick his fingers and then kissed her, his tongue searching her mouth ravenously. He panted hard as he lost his own breath and leaned his head on her shoulder, slowly licking it. How he wanted to do _things_ to her, but he didn't want to do it forcefully. He actually wanted her to beg him to do it but he knew that a stubborn one like her would eventually have to be forced to breaking point in order to give in.

A loud knock on the door interrupted all of his, and probably her, erotic thoughts.

'Unfortunately this event has to come to a close early,' he said, twirling her hair again, repeating the foreplay of what just occurred.

'Oi! Open up you lazy bastard!' a yell was heard from the other side. He sighed again. She quickly reached for her maid uniform and rushed putting it on, not wanting to be caught in an embarrassing situation. He understood her feelings and allowed to himself stray from the responsibility of answering the door for a little while longer, still tugging at the dress immaturely, wishing the moment lasted longer.

'The door's open!' he called back. The blonde had all her clothes on but still in a mess like the room

'Fina-,' the blue haired man was cut off by his scan of the area, of the friend he was visiting and the female with him, 'lly…Dude, what happened?'

'I'll say,' entered another male with black hair, white stripes ran horizontally across half of it. He twitched in annoyance. 'What happened to the symmetry?'

'I-I'll be taking my leave now. Excuse me sir,' she said quickly, her blush still ablaze and her hair in a mess. The white haired man smirked openly at the woman when he saw that her dress was still unzipped, showing her underwear. He slowly walked over to the tray of sweets, his arousal still alert but not to the point of a physical alteration to his nether regions.

'So…What happened?' the black haired man asked maturely as he scanned the area himself then looking towards his dishevelled friend, still annoyed at the state of chaos the room was in. The blue one nodded a lounged on the couch in front of the fireplace, not as affected by it as much.

'It seems that you do feel hungry after listening to certain types of music,' he answered slyly, taking a macaroon and taking a small bite from it, his shark-like teeth bared as he grinned mischievously at his friends.

People frequently comment on his musical talent but only he knows what his musical preferences are.

* * *

><p><strong>251/12: Just go rid of the long as A/N and changed the structure. Re-Cap: This was my first Lime, but I now have many Lemons. XD Hope you enjoyed the story.  
><strong>

**(Finished: Sunday 11th, September, 2011. Approx: 3:20am  
>Publish Date: Sunday 11th, September, 2011.)<strong>


End file.
